


Flowers In Hair

by Chunhyan



Series: Hacked Love [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Phone messages, Post-Watch Dogs 2, Return of The Fox!, Watch Dogs 2 Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunhyan/pseuds/Chunhyan
Summary: San Francisco to duże miasto, bardziej kolorowe niż Chicago. Ludzie są tutaj otwarci i częściej się śmieją. Jednak między różnorodnymi atrakcjami ciężko dojrzeć zło, które się zań kryje. Nie wszyscy chcą je widzieć, inni starają się mu przeciwdziałać... Taki był Aiden Pearce. Widział i działał, choć nie zawsze kończyło się to dobrze. Cóż... Nikt nie powiedział, że Mściciel ma łatwo. Jednak Lis traktuje wszystko jako kolejne wyzwanie, któremu musi podołać by bronić innych. Tak było również tym razem...Marcus Holloway, szukając odpowiedzialnych za handel ludźmi, nie spodziewał się natrafić na żywą legendę - przetrzymywaną przez rosyjską mafię. Aiden Pearce, chcąc powstrzymać brudne interesy Bratwy, nie zdołał umknąć zaciekłemu gangowi. Marcusowi nie pozostało nic innego jak pomóc Mścicielowi, który zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił... Ale czy aby na pewno...?





	Flowers In Hair

**_If you're going to San Francisco..._ **

 

Chłodny wiatr zaszumiał między drzewami w pobliskim parku, przynosząc ze sobą spokój listopadowej nocy. Czuł, że coraz bliżej do grudnia, którego lodowaty oddech powoli wkradał się między palce usychającej już jesieni. Myślał zawzięcie o tym co było - dawno tego nie robił. Od kiedy dołączył do DedSec'u nie miał czasu na wspomnienia, które teraz natarczywie pchały się do głowy, zajmując swoją ilością całą jego uwagę. Przychodziły mu na myśl różne rzeczy. Znów zmartwił się losem Tobias'a. Ponownie starał się ukryć tęsknotę gdy przed oczami miał zieleń JEGO tęczówek. Przymknął powieki automatycznie, walcząc z zimnym wiatrem kiedy napłynęły mu łzy do oczu. Tak, to na pewno wina wiatru. Pociągnął nosem cicho, chwytając głębszy oddech by się uspokoić. Nie może się przecież mazać! Brakowało mu go przez te lata... To wiedział na pewno. Skrycie pragnął by wrócił i został z nim na zawsze. Kochał go. Nie powiedział mu tego, choć powinien. Gdyby tylko wrócił, powiedziałby mu to. Jeśli taka byłaby za to cena... Cisza nocy powoli mrużyła jego oczy, zachęcając do zasłużonego snu. Odepchnął się od parapetu okna i poszedł spać...

~~~~~~~~

Nie dane mu było zasnąć. Leżał na plecach, wlepiając wzrok w sufit z pustką w głowie - nie myślał wcale. Zastygł w bezruchu jakby ogarnął go strach, władający nawet nad czuciem jego własnego jestestwa. Ale... znowu miał go przed oczami, uśmiechającego się w swoim szelmowskim stylu, z lekko przymkniętymi powiekami. Nie umiał wyrzucić z pamięci zielonych oczu, do których tęsknił aż tak bardzo, że każde następne wspomnienie z nim związane bolało niemożebnie. Usłyszał wibracje telefonu. Sięgnął po niego ospale, jakby rzeczywiście go sparaliżowało i spojrzał na ekran, rozświetlając go. Zmrużył oczy od jasności, w tym samym czasie odblokowując telefon. Uniósł ostrożnie powieki kiedy uznał, że już mu lepiej. W okienku wiadomości, wyglądającym jak od nieznanego numeru wyświetliło się: " _Myślisz o mnie?_ " Prychnął pod nosem, uznając, że to pewnie robota Marcusa i Śruby, chcących się trochę ponabijać. Odłożył telefon na bok i skupił się ponownie na zajmującym suficie. " _Wyjrzyj przez okno._ " zobaczył drugą wiadomość. Zadrżał delikatnie i usiadł na łóżku, cały czas wzrok trzymając na ekranie. **To jakiś żart? Jeśli tak to bardzo nieśmieszny.**  Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna, chwilę później czując, że tym razem naprawdę go sparaliżowało. Patrzył na mężczyznę, stojącego na środku ulicy, ewidentnie kierującego swoją głowę w jego stronę - czuł to pomimo mroku jaki panował na dworze. " _Zejdziesz do mnie?_ " następna wiadomość zapewniła go, że to facet z dołu wysyła wiadomości. Ale... " _Nie każ na siebie czekać, kochanie._ " Zakrył usta dłonią na wszelki wypadek gdyby chciał wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk. Nie musiał się o to martwić. Szok automatycznie zacisnął mu gardło, tak, że nie mógłby wydusić z siebie słowa, nawet gdyby bardzo tego teraz pragnął.  **Aiden!**  Rzucił się biegiem do wyjścia, zupełnie nie patrząc na to, że mógłby tym hałasem kogoś obudzić - nie miał żadnej, nawet najmniejszej ochoty o tym myśleć. Ściskając w dłoni telefon popchnął drzwi wyjściowe...

❀ _To jak? Myślałeś o mnie?_  ❀

**_Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair..._ **


End file.
